Many organizations have custom color schemes for their organization or for individual products or product lines. A color scheme may help create a cohesive look and user experience as well as creating an association between the particular color scheme and the product or organization. In many cases, color schemes are created manually by human designers, who may rely on their subjective perception, their intuition, or primitive color palette tools that provide different shades of a given color according to a linear progression.
However, relying on the perception of a single designer is a brittle approach and may not be scalable. If the designer leaves the organization, the color scheme may have to be abandoned because the designer is no longer present to update the color scheme with new colors as needed. Furthermore, a linear progression of colors may be unsuitable for many design purposes. For example, a linear color progression may not transition cleanly between dark and light colors at a predictable point, making it more difficult to select contrasting shades that will be clearly visible to users with visual impairments such as color blindness. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for generating color schemes.